A trip to Belitung
by Shiro Arceus
Summary: Miku pergi berlibur ke Belitung bersama teman-temannya! Bagaimana kisah mereka dalam menghadapi terik, Tempat bilas yang kotor, Dan banyak Kejutan yang lain! Cerita berdasarkan pengalaman asli Saat ke Belitung. /Chapter 5 UPDATE!
1. Pesawat Delay Kelinci!

Saat sedang berpikir tentang ide baru, aku kepikiran untuk membuat fic tentang liburanku ke belitung juni ini. Untuk perincian ringtone di sini ku sarankan membaca dulu fic-ku yang satu lagi, 'Ringtone'.

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid nor anything listed in the story. Saya cuma menceritakan apa yang saya alami jadi cerita ini juga bukan milik saya sepenuhnya.**

* * *

-kediaman Kagamine, 20:15 p.m

**Zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto**

Pip.

"Hai', moshi-moshi?"

Rin menjawab panggilan di HP kuning bergantungan jeruknya sambil mengeringkan rambut pakai handuk. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan memakai baju tisur untuk bersiap-siap kembali ke dunia mimpi.

"Rin? Ini aku, Miku."

"Aa? Miku-nee? Ada acara **apa lagi?**" Rin menekankan 2 kata terakhirnya karena sahabatnya yang satu ini sering sekali dapat ide-ide 'cemerlang' yang konyol dan gila.

"Begini, mumpung lagi libur kenaikan kelas, aku mau mengajak kalian liburan bareng. gak sama orang tua."

"Libur? Kemana? Sama siapa saja? Kapan?" Mata rin mulai penuh dengan kegembiraan mendengar kata 'liburan'

"Hmm... Iya, belitung, neru kaito meiko piko luka gumi IA, minggu depan. Kita harus bangun pagi jam 3-an supaya gak ketinggalan pesawat, soalnya kita ke bandara soekarno-hatta. Nanti pagi-pagi kujemput kalian ke sana pakai sana kita 4 hari 3 malam." Miku menjawab semua pertanyaan rin dengan cepat hampir tanpa spasi.

"Oke! Jadi minggu depan, hari jumat, bangun jam 3, packing untuk 3 malam! Belitung pantai kan? Oke, aku telpon lagi nanti!"

"Rin? Tadi miku-nee nelpon?" Len bertanya sambil berjalan mengeringkan rambut dan sudah dibalut baju tidur kuning bergambar pisang. Tetapi ia tidak mendapat jawaban dari kakaknya, melainkan melihat ia bergetar menahan kesenangan. O-o... Len tahu bagaimana kakaknya akan bereaksi...

"...Rin?" Ups. Len reflek memanggil nama saudara nya. Sekarang ia sadar len ada di situ. Itu tidak bagus sama sekali.

"SHOTA! DENGERIN DEH! MIKU-NEE NGAJAK KITA KE BELITUNG MINGGU DEPAN COBA! NANTI SAMA NERU, IA..." Rin langsung berlari ke arah len dan mengguncang-guncang kannya dengan sangat keras sampai len kehilangan kesadaran sehingga tidak bisa mendengar 'pidato' kakaknya.

~1 minggu kemudian~

-kediaman kagamine, 2:58 a.m-

Udara dingin subuh di bandung memang tak pernah ramah. Udara dingin mencengkram ditambah angin yang membawa udara dingin. Ditambah lagi perut pasti tidak enak jika bangun subuh-subuh (shiro: kejadian berkali-kali nih...). Tetapi tetap ada 4 orang berambut kuning di luar rumah sedang memasukan koper ke dalam mobil travel.

Siapa mereka? Tentu saja, keempat orang keluarga kagamine: rin, len, mama lily dan papa leon. Mereka sedang mengantar anak kembar mereka pergi berlibur. Rin dan len sudah memakai baju pergi di bawah jaket dan membawa tas ransel berisi barang-barang pribadi sementara baju, baju renang dan lain-lain ada di dalam koper masing-masing.

"Kaa-san, tou-san, itekimasu!" Seru rin dan len sambil melambaikan tangan dan segera menuju ke dalam mobil.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya!" Mama lily menjawab. Memang ada dua orang dewasa yang beserta miku; kaito (kakak miku) beserta pacarnya, meiko. Tapi mengetahui ide-ide cemerlang milik sahabat putrinya ini mama lily tetap cemas.

Sementara itu rin dan len sudah naik ke dalam bus (sebetulnya bus kecil sih, tapi biarlah). Di dalam sudah ada pak sopir di paling depan, di baris ke dua kaito, meiko dan piko, baris ketiga Miku (dan mereka langsung mengambil 2 kursi kosong di sebelahnya), baris keempat neru, gumi, dan IA.

Setelah mereka masuk, dan mengambil kursi dekat miku bus pun mulai berangkat ke jakarta. Mereka semua mulai mengobrol.

"Miku-nee kenapa tiba-tiba ke belitung?"

"Ahh lagi pengen ke pantai aja~"

"Kalau gitu mah ke pangandaran aja kaleee"

"Pangandaran mah lautnya kotor!"

"Di belitung ada sinyal ga? Besok ada episode shingeki no kyojin yang baru nih..."

"Haaahh! Ada yang punya ikat rambut gak? rambutku hari ini gak di twin-tail soalnya mau tidur lagi, tapi malah mengganggu!"

"Nih. Aku bawa 20 kok"

"Owaaa? Ngapain kamu bawa sebanyak itu, IA?"

"Aku gak mau rambut panjangku lengket kena air laut."

"Potong dong."

**Zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto**

**Sekai de ichiban o hime-sama**

**Namo nai jikai no shuraku mo**

**Kesanaaa kemariii ga bawa alamat *jeng jeng***

**Soshite kimi ga shirazu ni shiawase na hai ni natta ato de**

**Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!**

**Luka luka night fever**

Ajaib atau bagaimana, para ortu menelpon salah satu HP anak mereka karena cemas secara bersamaan( minus meiko yang sudah dewasa)

"Moshi-moshi?... Kaa-san?...iya, masih ga apa-apa kok... Iya... Oke.. Daahhh..." Semua anak menjawab dengan kata-kata yang sama persis.

Setelah beberapa menit mengobrol, mereka semua akhirnya tertidur lelap...

-bandara soekarno-hatta, 7:24 a.m-

"HUAAAAAAAAHHHHH-HEP!" Len yang sedang menguap tiba-tiba seperti tersedak sesuatu.

"Shota? Lu kenapa?" Rin terlihat sedang merapikan pitanya di pintu masuk boarding bandara. Len seperti mau mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya setelah beberapa detik. Ia berkata kepada kembarannya;

"Ada lalat masuk ke mulut gue coba."

Rin sweat drop di tempat

* * *

Setelah mengantri sebentar, mereka akhirnya bisa masuk ke ruang tunggu, tapi tas harus diperiksa. Saat yang lain melewatinya dengan tenang, piko tegang setengah mati. Jujur; ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan ia terakhir kali naik pesawat. (Shiro: dasar piko ndeso #digaplokPiko). Tiba-tiba saat ia melewati gerbang, gerbang tersebut berbunyi. Spontan ia langsung mengangkat tangan dan berteriak keras-keras.

"EALAH HAMTARO HEIKA SALAH ALAMAT SAMBIL GOYANG GAYUNG DI KERAJAAN HYRULE DIKEJAR TITAN BENTUK PETRIK!"

"Sabaar... Dek! Kamu cuma belom lepas jam tanganmu!" Kata satpam yang di situ.

Miku dkk pura-pura gak kenal sambil memasukan koper ke bagasi.

Karena belum sarapan, mereka semua makan dulu di AW sampai jam 9-an baru pergi ke ruang tunggu.

Saat melewati gerbang, kini giliran piko yang tenang-tenang saja sementara len panik karena gerbangnya bunyi.

"EH VOCALOID NOMOR 10 PHOENIX WRIGHT MAIN WII DI KONOHA SAMBIL MAIN AMERICAN FOOTBALL EH!"

Rin face palm sekeras-keras nya melihat adiknya ketularan ndeso-nya piko.

-ruang tunggu soekarno hatta, 9:18 a.m-

"Pesawatnya berangkat jam berapa, nii-san?" Kata miku dari bawah. Maklum, tidak ada cukup kursi maka para anak-anak duduk 'lesehan' di lantai sambil nonton video 'nigahiga' di ipad-nya miku.

"Ng? Jam 10-an kayaknya" jawab kaito.

"Oohh... Eh! Teman-teman! Mau main 'dumb ways to die' saja gak?"

"Mauuuuuuuuu!"

Sedang asik-asik nya main, tiba-tiba speaker memberi pengumuman.

"Perhatian, perhatian. Pesawat bertujuan belitung yang dijadwalkan untuk berangkat pukul sepuluh akan di-delay sampai pukul 11.15. Terimakasih."

"Haah? Delay? Aku udah bosen nunggu!" Protes gumi.

"Hmm... Ah! Ini, aku bawa camilan untuk di sana, makan saja sekarang untuk menghilangkan bosan." Kata meiko sambil menyerahkan sebungkus kacang.

"Waahh kacang empat kelinci!"

"Heh? Bukannya 2?"

"Kan kelincinya beranak!"

"*face palm*"

"Sekalian saja, lagi delay begini jadi 'kacang delay kelinci!'"

"Nggak, 'pesawat delay kelinci'! Ahahaha!"

Setelah membahas soal 'pesawat delay kelinci', kira-kira sudah sampai jam 11, mereka sudah mulai membereskan kulit kacang. Bersiap-siap untuk boarding pesawat.

"Di delay lagi aja."

"Haha, mana mungkin..."

"Perhatian, perhatian. Pesawat bertujuan belitung akan di delay sampai pukul 12.30. Terimakasih. Ladies and gentleman..."

"... Tuh kan apa kubilang."

* * *

Author's note:

Di fic ini, aku menggambarkan semua yang kualami saat liburan ke belitung dengan teman-temanku. Tentu saja dengan sedikit tambahan humor. Tetapi tentang 'pesawat delay kelinci' itu benar-benar telah terjadi! Delaynya juga benar-benar dari jam 10 sampai setengah 1!

Jika banyak yang menyukai fic ini, aku akan melanjutkan. Maaf jika di chapter ini humornya gak banyak. Saya masih pemula.

Mohon review :3


	2. Pulau Laskat Pelangi

Halo! Shiro di sini! maaf telah menunggu lama, dan banyak typo di chapter sebelumnya. Aku akan berusaha menghilangkan kebiasaanku yang males menekan tombol shift saat menulis. Maaf sudah menunggu lama, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk dengan urusan sekolah dan acara keluarga. Baik, sekarang silakan menikmati 'A trip to Belitung' chapter 2. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid nor any other fandom mentioned below**

* * *

Ch. 2: Pulau Laskar Pelangi

"PANAASSSS." Seru Len sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangaanya demi mencari angin segera setelah turun dari pesawat. Maklum, ini pulau kecil dengan bandara kecil. Jangan harap akan disambut dengan belalai yang menghubungkan pesawat dan bandara di sini. Adanya kita yang harus turun dan masuk sendiri.

"Salah sendiri pakainya baju lengan panjang" Kata Rin sambil turun dari tangga dengan tank top warna kuning dan celana jeans pendek.

"Gue pikir kita bakal sampe sini kira-kira jam sebelas-an. Mana gue tahu gara-gara delay pesawat kita bisa sampe sini jam dua." Len tetap mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sampai ia masuk ke dalam bandara yang di luarnya ada spanduk bertuliskan: Pulau Laskar Pelangi (ya, Belitung adalah tenpat syuting film Laskar Pelangi). Len berharap akan disambut setidaknya AC di dalam, tapi ternya-

"CUMA ADA KIPAS ANGIN?!"

-...Woi, Len, gue belom selesai ngomong!

...Oke, kelihatannya aku gak akan dipedulikan, jadi mari lanjutkan...

Di dalam bandara, tepatnya di tempat pengambilan bagasi, hanya ada satu kipas angin padahal ada banyak sekali orang yang berebut tempat di situ.

_Jangankan Soekarno-Hatta, bandara Husein saja jauh lebih besar daripada ini_. Batin Miku berpikir.

Baru saja 5 menit di sana, tiba-tiba Miku sadar bahwa rambutnya, IA dan Luka sudah lepek dan basah karena keringat masing-masing. Tapi yang kelihatan paling sengsara adalah IA. Bagaimana tidak? Rambut sepanjang kaki dan tebalnya bukan main dimasukan ke ruangan kecil bermodal 1 kipas angin di daerah pantai. Pemiliknya saja sampai stress dan tidak berpikir untuk mengambil ikat rambut saking konsentrasinya pada hawa panas disini.

"IA, rambutmu kok basah sih?" Kata Rin yang sepertinya baik-baik saja.

"Sekarang gue nyesel punya rambut panjang." Jawab IA dengan nada setengah kesal setengah sedih.

"Udah, udah... Sini, gue iketin rambutmu." Kata Rin sambil melepaskan pita yang ada di kepalanya. Lalu mengikatnya seperti bandana pada rambut IA. Memang, pita seperti itu susah jadi ikat rambut, maka dijadikan bandana saja. Asal kulit leher bisa sedikit bernapas. Rin pun tidak lupa membentuk pita bandana itu seperti pitanya sendiri. lalu setelah selesai tiba tiba dia menarik pita warna hitam dari belakang rambutnya.

"Lu penyihir atau apa sih?"

"Sedia pita sebelum kehilangan."

"Pepatah apaan tuh? Emang ada orang di dunia ini selain sedang cosplay memakai pita seperti kamu? Kayak kelinci gitu."

"Kelinci berdada rata, itu dia" ups, Piko menyebutkan kata-kata 'Haram' di depan Rin. Dan entah kenapa, IA dan Miku ikut tersinggung juga. Mereka pun segera menendang Piko di perut sampai lantai bandara pun penuh dengan warna merah.

"Eh? Tapi seingetku Rin waktu main lagu Daughter of Evil gak se-rata itu kok." Kaito memang rasanya pernah menonton salah satu PV Aku no Musume.

"Ooh, itu karena dia memakai pad da- BUOGH?!"Ups, sang 'Aku no Musume' baru saja membunuh adik sekaligus servant kembarnya.

"Saa, hizamazuki nasai!" Rin tersenyum ala daughter of evil.

"Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai..." Jawab Piko dan Len yang arwahnya sudah keluar dari mulut mereka.

Setelah berhasil berdempet-dempet mencari koper masing-masing, semua akhirnya keluar dari kerumunan itu dan ke luar bandara, di mana mobil dan... Sebutlah, sopir merangkap tour guide, sudah menunggu.

"Miku, kita jadi hari ini kemana aja?"

"Ng... Pertama, kita ke hotel dulu, taruh barang-barang, lalu kita akan makan mie belitung dan ke pantai batu tempat syuting Laskar Pelangi."

Di jalan, hampir tidak ada mobil, paling cuma satu-dua yang lewat. Lampu merah juga tidak banyak. Dan motor? SAMA SEKALI tidak ada. Polisi, orang berjalan, pedagang asongan, tidak ada satupun yang terlihat. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa jalan di sini mulus banget kayak jalan tol.

~Hotel entahapanamanya~ (?)

"Akhirnyaaaa AC!" Len berputar-putar di lobby yang dingin itu dan diikuti Piko. IA juga sebetulnya pengen ikutan tapi jaga gengsi.

"Ooh! Liat, Len! Ada sofa di deket TV di situ!" Kata Piko yang berlari ke arah sofa tersebut yang ternyata di TV-nya sedang menyiarkan:

...Tom and Jerry.

"... Shota-shota di sini pada MKKB (Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia) semua..." Meiko sedikit melirik pacarnya berharap dia tidak ketularan MKKB mereka juga sementara yang lain facepalm sampai mereka juga pingsan sendiri.

"Hei! Liat! Ada wi-fi!" Seru Miku yang ternyata dari tadi sedang mengecek wi-fi di hotel itu. Dia kepingin membuka blog negilovers-nya.

"... Eh ga bisa nyambung tuh..." Sahut Neru yang juga mengecek karena ingin menonton shingeki no kyojin yang sudah ia lewatkan 2 episode kemarin.

"Ano... Miku-nee, coba lihat sinyal di sini lewat HP deh..." Rin berkata dengan nada agak pesimis sambil melihat layar HP-nya.

Miku dan Neru mengecek sinyal yang ada dengan dan Nokia mereka.

No Signal.

Dua orang langsung pundung di pojok ruangan. Udah susah-susah gak ada wi-fi, eh, malah gak bisa connect gara-gara gak ada sinyal. Keren banget.

* * *

Mereka pun check-in di hotel. Kamar mereka ada di lantai satu alias dekat lobby. Jika menelusuri selasar di dekat tangga, akan ada semacam 'pertigaan' dimana terdapat 3 kamar. Kaito, Meiko dan Luka sekamar, neru, Gumi dan IA sekamar. Sementara Miku, Rin dan Len di kamar satu lagi.

Setelah menaruh (baca: melempar asal-asalan) koper dan barang di kamar, mereka langsung cepat-cepat kembali ke mobil. Sudah gak sabar ingin ke pantai. Dasar anak-anak #plak

Yah, pokoknya sekarang semua sudah duduk manis menikmati perjalanan yang cukup panjang ke pantai dengan tena-

"RIN, BALIKIN IKET RAMBUT GUE!"

"Ga mauu~ kamu lebih pantas jadi cewek, kayak di servant of evil. Emang kamu pikir kenapa orang-orang bisa ga tahu ratu itu kamu, shota?" Rin memutar-mutar ikat rambut Len di jarinya. Dia mengambil ikat rambut Len dan menjaganya dalam genggaman supaya tidak bisa diambil. Di sini mereka pakai 2 mobil; mobil satu diisi oleh Gumi, Neru, Luka, Meiko, dan Kaito sementara mobil satu lagi diisi Miku, Rin, Len, Piko, dan IA. Miku dan IA duduk di tengah sedangkan Piko duduk di depan. Maka Rin dan Len duduk di belakang. Miku asyik memotret Len yang rambutnya dilepas jadi mirip Rin.

"ORANG-ORANG GAK SADAR KARENA KITA KEMBAR! LAGIAN DARI AWAL LU JUGA MIRIP COWOK! TERUTAMA DA- ADUH!" Len terserang pistol karet rambut tepat di kepala sembari disambut death glare dari kakak kembarnya.

"Woooii jangan teriak-teriak di mobil dooong..." Miku menutup telinganya setelah mendengar teriakan super keras Len. "Barang gue sampai ada yang copot tahu... Suara kalian kan bergetar..." Miku pun mengambil gantungan hand gel berbentuk beruang-nya yang jatuh tadi. Rin dan Len memperhatikan gantungan itu dengan seksama lalu bertatap mata satu sama lain yang membuat Miku tambah bingung. Tiba-tiba mereka mulai adu mulut lagi seperti mereka baru saja membaca pikiran satu sama lain. Jadi kembar enak ya.

"ITU TADI RILLAKUMA!"

"NGGAK! PEDOEAR!"

"RILLAKUMA!"

"PEDOBEAR!"

"EMANG PEDOBEAR BISA YA IMUT KAYAK STIKER LINE?!"

"NYAMAR WE!"

Akhirnya Miku menyerah mengasitau kedua sahabatnya itu setelah mereka berantem gara-gara hal konyol banget. Saat Miku menoleh ke samping, dilihatnya IA sudah tertidur pulas. Gila! Kok bisa tidur di tengah-tengah kedua kembar yang berantem ini?! Batin Miku Bertanya. Ketika ia melihat ke depan, ternyata Piko juga sudah tertidur pulas. Tetapi saat diperhatikan baik-baik, ternyata Piko memakai headphone sambil menyetel lagu sementara IA menyumbat telinganya pakai ikat rambut. Ah, pintar. Miku pun mengambil kedua ikat rambut dari twin-tail nya lalu menyumbat telinga. Hmm... Nyamannya, tidak ada suara keras lagi, tidak ada suara mobil ataupun motor, apalagi klakson. Ditambah jalanan mulus Belitung yang serasa kita sedang terbang membuat Miku langsung mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur pulas sementara Rin dan Len membuat topik baru untuk di pertengkaran

* * *

"...ngun..." Ng? Siapa tadi?

"...bangun..."

"BANGUN WOI MIKU-NEE!" Teriakan Rin membuat Miku terbangun dari tidur pulasnya dan mendapati ia sedang ada di depan banyak batu besar sekali. Sedikit di depannya ada tulisan: "tempat syuting laskar pelangi". Ah, ia pasti sudah sampai di pantai.

"Miku? Udah bangun? Ayo, yang lain sudah ke pantai. Lewat belakang batu situ." Kaito tiba-tiba nongol menawarkan minuman ke adiknya yang masih, bisa dibilang, loading setelah bangun.

Loading...

Loading...

Loading...

Loading...

Loading...

Windows Crash (?)

Akhirnya Miku pun turun dari mobil dan mengikuti Rin dan Kaito ke belakang batu itu. Di belakang sana ada pantai, tetapi di sebelah kanan dan kiri ada batu sangat besar. Ke sebelah kanan ada rangkaian batu-batu raksasa membentuk sebuah jalan menanjak ke arah tengah laut. Di situlah adanya syuting Laskar Pelangi.

Di situ, di depan matahari merah bermandikan langit sore berdirilah IA, Len, Piko, Luka, Rin, Kaito, Meiko, Gumi, dan Neru. Miku pun ikutan dan mereka semua menodongkan tinju ke langit dan berteriak;

"LASKAR DELAY KELINCI!"

Dan disitulah berdiri, laskar delay kelinci, dengan heroiknya di depan langit sore nan megah...

Kesanaaa kemariii ga bawa alamat *jeng jeng*

"Ups hape-ku bunyi."

* * *

Oke! Bagaimana dengan chapter 2 ini?

semoga anda menyukainya. :D

Seperti yang saya sudah bilang, saya ini masih pemula, jadi semua saran dan review akan sangat berarti buat saya. Terimakasih sudah membaca dan tahan dengan saya yang nulisnya memamg tidak terlalu bagus...

Terakhir...

Review? :3


	3. Everyday Im slanderin'

Oke! Shiro di sini kembali dengan chapter 3 'a trip to belitung'! terimakasih untuk semua yang me-review di chapter sebelumnya, terimakasih! XD

Oh iya, maksud saya 'laskar delay pelangi' itu maksudnya mereka menggabungkan 'laskar pelangi' dan 'kacang delay kelinci'. Juga, mari kita katakan saja Piko salah nge-set waktu alarm. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah me-review!

Dan, shiro di sini mengucapkan;

_Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri dan Selamat Berlibur dibanjiri banyak PR! :D_

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid or any other fandom listed below.**

**Don't like? Don't read**

* * *

Ch.3: Everyday I'm Slanderin'

"Mikuuu! Jangan basahin bajunya! Kita gak bawa baju ganti ke sini!" Kaito meneriaki adiknya yang sepertinya merasa masa bodo amat ga ada baju. Yah, salah mereka sendiri sih, gak bawa baju ganti ke pantai. Katanya (katanya) cuma akan foto-foto saja di dekat batu-batu. Tapi cewek-cewek (plus 2 shota yang dipaksa ikut) ini maunya main di laut, dengan baju lengkap... Sudah SMA dan SMP masih kayak anak-anak...

"Masa Bodo amat soal baju! Diem aja lu di situ, kakak sialan!" Miku, dengan celana yang sudah setengah basah menjawab dengan sangat 'halus' ke kakaknya yang sepertinya sudah biasa, melihat dia memiliki adik yang seperti itu dan pacar tsundere.

"Miku, miku! Lihat! Ada batu lumayan besar di situ!"

"Neru, di sini juga banyak batu... Itu batu mau kamu apain?"

"Ngg... Lapisin... Pasir?"

_Gubrak_

"Ooohh! Ide bagus, Neru!"

"Terus, kalau udah ditutupin pasir mau kalian apain? Pasir di situ nanti mengering jadi semacem kristal loh..."

"Mau ditulisin Kaito 3 Meiko."

"HAHPOOAAAA?! (Apa?!)" Memang, Miku ini senang sekali menggoda orang, Rin dan Len, Gumi dan Gakupo, pokoknya semua yang sedang pacaran atau 'kelihatannya' pacaran akan ia goda habis-habisan. Sukses, perkataannya membuat Kaito jatuh dari kursinya dan Meiko menjatuhkan kelapa muda yang sedang diminumnya di tepi pantai.

"MIKU!" Keduanya sekarang menoleh ke arah Miku dengan wajah merah.

"Oh? Gak mau? Kalau gitu... Rin 3 Len?"

"MANA MAU GUE SAMA SHOTA INI?! KITA SAUDARA!"

"Woi, woi Rin! Jangan angkat gue! Eh, woi! Di sini dalem! Nanti bajuku basah! Jangan dilem-"

_Byuuuurrr_

"... Hramphun,Rhin... Throbaatt... (Ampun, Rin... Tobat...)" Kata Miku dari dalam air setelah dilempar ke laut oleh Rin. Dari dalam air terlihat Miku mengambil sandal putihnya dan mengangkatnya ke atas air.

"Lagian, kenapa sih kalian harus selalu ngajak (baca: maksa) kita ikutan?" Len akhirnya berhasil memprotes para cewek di situ.

"Soalnya kalian shota! Kayak fanArt-nya Eren di shingeki no kyojin!"

-Meanwhile in a parallel world...-

"HACHIIH!"

"Hn? Kamu kenapa, Eren?"

"Ng? Nggak... Rasanya ada yang ngebicarain aku deh..."

* * *

"Yaaahh... Bajuku basah semua deh..!"

"Salah sendiri ngegodain Rin, kamu ini..."

"Rin-nya juga terpeleset habis itu."

"Iya, sambil menarik baju Len yang menarik Piko kan? Ngakak deh ngelihatnya."

"Pada Akhirnya semua juga ikutan basah-basahan kan?"

"Habiiss gak asik dong... Masa ke laut gak basah."

"Pada akhirnya cuma nii-san, Meiko-nee dan Gumi yang gak basah... Kenapa kamu gak ikutan, Gumi?"

"Gue lagi Dapet"

"Kasian amat lu liburan ke pantai saat lagi M."

"Urusai!"

"Iya, tapi sekarang kita harus bilas di kamar bilas warung itu..."

Kamar bilas di situ memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kamar mandi hotel. Tapi lumayan bersih, lah. Airnya bersih dan banyak, tempatnya kira-kira cukup untuk mandi dua orang (walaupun kamar bilasnya ada banyak) lampu terang (maklum, ini sudah jam 7), ada paku untuk menggantung baju, dan lantai lumayan bersih dari pasir. Tidak ada handuk sih, jadi mereka sekadar membilas diri, memeras baju tadi dari air lalu memakainya lagi sambil menunggu perjalanan ke hotel yang memakan waktu 30 menit.

Lansunglah, daripada merasa lengket para cewek dan shota langsung menuju kamar bilas. Daripada dibahas bagaimana mereka mandi dan membuat pikiran readers agak mesum, mari kita lihat grup yang tidak ikut berbasah-basahan ini di dalam warung.

Sementara Kaito membayar ongkos untuk kamar bilas, Meiko dan Gumi sibuk memesan makanan supaya makan malamnya sekalian di sini. Barulah saat mereka kembali ke meja Miku dan grup-nya kembali dari kamar bilas. Dan semua protes secara bersamaan:

"LAPEER!" Yah, sepertinya daripada mempedulikan lembab karena baju yang mereka pakai masih setengah basah dan mereka tidak mengeringkan badan, mereka lebih mementingkan suara perut. Untunglah Kaito sudah mengerti sifat adiknya dan teman-temannya sehingga ia bisa memesankan makanan terlebih

* * *

"Kenyaaaannnggg!"

"Udangnya enak ya!"

"Tapi tetep saja kita harus berada di dalam baju lembab nan gak enak ini"

"Uwaaa jangan diingetin... Padahal tadi sempet lupa..."

"Tidur juga gak enak nih... Cepetan sampai hotel dong..."

Suasana ramai mobil Miku dkk membuat sopirnya sendiri mulai stress dan mengebut 5000 km/jam (hah?) Ke hotel.

Sesampainya di hotel, mereka yang masih dalam baju lembab langsung melesat ala Eyeshield 21 ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Tetapi ingat, ada 2 shota tertindas di sini yang harus menunggu kamar mandi selesai dipakai.

Len duduk di atas kasur dengan bertopang dagu mengganti-ganti channel TV di depannya sampai ia berhenti menekan tombol di channel _Animal Planet_. Miku dan Rin menyuruh Len menunggu di situ sementara mereka mandi. Yah, dia basah hanya ketika Rin menariknya masuk ke dalam air jam 4 tadi. Jadi bajunya sudah mulai kering.

_**'aaaahhhh... karena tadi basah-basahan di bawah matahari, hotel ini serasa surga deh...'**_ Kata batinnya.

Hotel ini memang tidak sebanding dengan hotel sheraton di Jogja apalagi hotel Hilton, tapi untuk di Belitung, sehabis main di laut dan pasir sambil berpanas-panasan, kamar kecil ber-AC memang bagaikan surga. Di kamar ini, yang ada sama seperti standar hotel biasa, ada kamar mandi, lemari, satu kasur berukuran queen size, satu sofa, satu meja beserta kursi dan TV. Nah, bedanya adalah: kamar mandinya tidak ada kenop, apalagi kunci. Hanya seperti pintu dorong toilet di mall. Oleh karena itu, Miku dan Rin mengambil kursi dan dibawa ke kamar mandi.

Sepertinya, saking panasnya dia sebelum masuk ke kamar, ia tidak sadar sampai ia berada beberapa menit di kamar bahwa ternyata kulit wajahnya panas. Langsunglah Len melihat ke cermin di kamar. Ternyata pipinya terbakar matahari! Aduh! bodohnya dia, nggak pakai sunblock tapi bermain di pantai seharian. Langsunglah Len panik dan lari-larian keliling kamar. Soalnya mukanya adalah andalannya untuk jadi populer di sekolah (entah karena tampang cakep ataupun tampang shota).

"GYAAAAAAA MUKA GUE MERAH KEBAKAR KAYAK COLOSSAL TITAN! GYAAAAAA-BHUGH!" Len tiba-tiba kelempar sabun yang dilemparkan rin dari depan kamar mandi.

"LU DIEM SEDIKIT BISA NGGAK, SHOTA!"

"TERUS?! GIMANA KALO GUE MASUK SEKOLAH PAKE MUKA KAYAK TITAN GINI HAAAHH?! GUE BISA KEHILANGAN MUKA!" Seru Len sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang terlempar sabun.

"WAH, BAGUS TUH! KAMU BISA COSPLAY JADI COLOSSAL TITAN!" Rin berkacak pinggang sambil meneriaki adiknya yang entah alay atau narsis.

"GAK LUCU, SIAH, RIIIIiiiii...nnn..." Len tiba-tiba merendahkan nadanya ketika melihat Rin ternyata berada di depannya dengan hanya berbalutkan handuk dari atas dada ke paha.

...

...

...

_CROOOTT!_

"KYAAAAA! LEN HENTAI! KENAPA MIMISAN SEGALA!" Jerit Rin sambil menutupi badannya pakai tangan setelah melihat adiknya nosebleed dan diam di tempat begitu. "...he? Woi, shota, lu napa?"

Len terjatuh ke arah depan dari posisinya. Yah, readers sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana peristiwa sekarang terjadi.

"GYAAAAA! NANIIIIIIII?! MIKU-NEE JUGA JANGAN MALAH FOTO-FOTO!" Seru Rin ke arah Miku yang memotret kejadian ini pakai kamera dari belakang pintu kamar mandi.

* * *

_**'Bener-bener deh... Gak usah sampe nyuruh gue tidur di sofa kali...**_' Kata batin Len sambil menarik selimut extra yang disediakan hotel beserta dengan bantalnya sampai menutupi bahunya. Memang sih, kamar Len dan Rin disatukan, soalnya koper mereka berbarengan (walaupun Len dilarang melihat ke bagian pakaian Rin) soalnya koper lain di rumah mereka sudah rusak semua. Mama lily memang suka ceroboh sih... Mungkin bisa dibandingkan dengan Kikue-sensei dari Acchi Kocchi. Len, yang sekarang sudah di dalam piyama bergambar pisangnya sekarang ini masih menyumbat hidungnya pakai tisu karena mimisan tadi. Rambut honey blonde-nya yang sekarang terurai menjadi sepanjang Rin ia singkirkan dari wajahnya supaya tidak kena krim*) yang dioleskan Miku di pipinya tadi. Dia membuka sedikit gorden jendela yang ada di samping sofa untuk melihat keramaian jalanan Belitung... Yang sebetulnya **SAMA SEKALI KOSONG**. Sampai tiba-tiba dia jadi merinding ketika melihat ada bayangan hitam berbentuk seperti orang bertudung menuju ke arahnya...

Saking shock-nya dia tidak bisa bergerak ataupun bicara, cuma bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata panik di tengah keringat dinginnya itu.

"Ah... Aa... Han... Han... Ham... HAMTARO! (?)"

Bukan, itu bukan Hamtaro, bukan juga ao onii (hiii), bukan kuntilanak, bukan debt collector (hah?). Tapi begitu Len melihat bahwa mahluk itu tak berwajah, tahulah dia apa mahluk itu: _slanderman_**)

Slanderman itu mendekat ke jendela kamar Len...

Makin dekat...

Makin dekat...

Wajahnya yang hitam legam itu bertatapan dengan wajah Len...

Dan dia mulai bergerak sambil berkata;

"Everyday I'm Slanderin'" *lagu everyday I'm shuffelin' dimulai*

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

*)krim Olay, kalau shiro mukanya kebakar sering diolesin itu supaya sembuh. 2-3 harian juga langsung sembuh :D

**) slanderman, hantu yang konon tidak memiliki muka.

Oke! Maaf jika gak terlalu lucu dan bagus, akhir-akhir ini idenya campur-campur, maklum, main game terus sejak awal liburan.

Maaf jika update-nya lambat, shiro harus bantuin mengepak paket ramadhan buat orang-orang di kantor orang tua. Kemungkinan besar chapter selanjutnya juka akan agak telat, shiro harus pulang kampung lebaran nanti, dan di sana sinyalnya jelek, gak sejelek belitung sih, tapi jelek.

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca, me-review, mem-follow atau mem-favoritkan cerita ini! Terimakasih sekali!

Sekali lagi kuucapkan:

Selamat hari raya idul fitri!

Terakhir...

Please Review? :3


	4. Female-slender-titan

Yo minnaaa Shiro di sini akhirnya kembali setelah update yang telat! Terimakasih anda semua masih mau membaca fic aneh nan gaje saya...

Untuk jawaban kebanyakan review kemaren, iya, sepertinya Len memang jelmaan Hime.

Maaf ya, shiro gak bikin jawab review di sini... Sebetulnya sih, mau... Tapi sudah sampe 3 chapter, rasanya nanggung banget... Jadi saya kebanyakan akan jawab review lewat PM. Shiro janji, di Fic lain Shiro akan jawab review di chapter selanjutnya.

Okay! Without further ado, here is chapter 4!

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid nor any other fandom listed below.**

* * *

Ch. 4: Female-Slender-Titan.

Sinar mentari pagi kembali menyinari Belitung pagi ini. Diiringi suara laut (yang ada di depan hotel) dan nyamannya AC, Miku dan teman-temannya tertidur pulas tak dapat memaksa diri untuk bangun-

_**Wohlan Freund!**_

_**Jezt hier ist ein Sieg.**_

_**Dies ist der erste Gloria.**_

-sampai alarm super keras dari HP neru menggema ke seluruh hotel dan serentak membangunkan semua penghuni dan membuat penghuni kamar Neru tuli mendengar lagu super keras-nya Jiyuu no Tsubasa tepat di sebelah telinga mereka.

"Huaaaaahhhhhh... Paghi Rhin..." Miku mengangkat tangannya sambil menguap selebar kuda nil #plak. Rambut panjang teal-nya ia singkirkan dari muka supaya gak terlalu berantakan.

"Paghi... Eh, mana Len?"

"Lho? Belum bangun?"

Miku dan Rin langsung melihat ke arah sofa dan melihat bahwa si cowok shota ini belum bangun juga padahal tadi ada alarm-nya Neru, melainkan terlihat seperti pingsan dengan muka pucat.

"...shota?" Rin melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan muka Len.

"Leeeennn... Bangun woooiii" Miku mulai memain-mainkan pipi Len supaya dia bangun. Tidak ada hasil. Miku berpikir sebentar, lalu dengan nada menggoda ia berkata;

"Leeeeeennnn-kuuuunn~ banguun dong... Nanti aku habisin loh banana split-nyaaa~"

"EALAH SLENDERMAN!"

"BUOGH?!"

Serentak Len langsung bangun dan menabrak kepala kakaknya yang dari tadi memperhatikan Len.

"Yei berhasill!"

Len terlihat diam sebentar untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, lalu ia mulai memasang pose mikir alay dan terlihat kaget dan masuk ke dalam selimut lagi sambil gemeteran.

"...Len?"

"Slendermaaan... Ya Allah Bapa kami di dalam surga... Salam Maria penuh rahmat...Levi Heicho nari pretty cure... (?)" Len mulai terdengar membisikan doa Bapa Kami dan Salam Maria berulang kali di dalam selimut.

"Eh bentar. Mana Rin?"

"Berilah kami rejeki pad- Rin? Tadi rasanya kejeduk kepalaku deh..."

"...Riiiiinnn?"

"Eto... Miku-nee, kayaknya di bawah Miku-nee ada rambut pirang deh..."

"GYAAAAA! RIN?!"

"Kakak pingsan ya?"

"Waduh kemarin Rin yang nitip voucher breakfast ke receptionis lagi!"

"Emang kita gak bisa ngambil?"

"Nanti orangnya gak kenal kita, bego. Gak akan dikasih..."

Mereka berdua berpikir sejenak. Voucher breakfast itu tidak tertera nomor kamar (lupa ditulis) maka yang bisa mengambil cuma Rin. Miku dan Len saling bertatapan sejenak.

"Hmmm..."

"AH!"

"Permisi mbak, mau ngambil voucher breakfast yang dititipkan kemarin."

"Ooh, adik yang kemarin ya? Kamu lagi batuk?"

"Eh... I-iya, mbak. Suara saya jadi agak serak... Ahaha..."

"Ini vouchernya. Terimakasih ya..."

"I-iya, makasih... Ahahahahahaa-EH ANJRIT! ... Eh ahahahahahaha..."

Gadis yang ada di depan meja tersebut langsung lari menuju kamar lantai 1 bahkan sempat terpeleset juga membuat mbak tersebut bingung. Sesampainya di kamar ia langsung memasuki kamar tersebut dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Kalau pintu itu bisa bicara mungkin dia sudah memaki-maki tiada henti sekarang...

"Fyuuh..."

"Ah, dapet gak, _Len_?"

"Dapet nih. Miku-nee kejam, masa aku harus pake baju Rin?"

"Kenapa emang? Bagus kok! Gak ada bedanya sama Rin."

"..."_** 'Gue gak tahu harus seneng atau sedih**_.' Batin Len

"Yuk, kita bangunin yang lain, Len."

"Oke..."

_-kamar Kaito, Meiko, Piko-_

"Permisi... Meiko-san? Kaito-san? Piko? Udah bangun?" Seru Len sambil mengetuk pelan pintu kamar 101. "... Haloo?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"PERMISIiiiiii... Miku-nee pegang negi apaan tuh ditangan?" Len mulai menurunkan suaranya dan menunjukan muka kaget (kalau di iconkan mungkin seperti ini: =_=) setelah melihat Miku memegang Negi raksasa yang diarahkan ke arah pintu kamar 101.

'Eh tunggu rasanya Rin pernah bilang Miku-nee dapet hadiah grand prize dari blog negi-lovers deh... Kalo gak salah nama hadiahnya itu...' Batin Len

_"Miku no negidoriru chimei todome kōgeki!"_*)

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Sementara itu di receptionis...

"Haaahh... Pagi ini rasanya aneh banget deh..." Keluh seorang mbak yang sedang berdiri di belakang meja resepsionis dengan muka kusut dan rambut di up-do seperti menara eiffel #plak

"Ng? Kenapa emang?" Jawab temannya yang juga seorang staff di sebelahnya.

"Pertama, gue pagi ini bangun kesiangan. ввм Gue habis masa aktif, fic yang lagi gue baca, '_a trip to belitung_' update-nya telat pisan (membaca fic di dalam fic?). Baju gue ketumpahan kecap asin, harvest moon gue ke-corrupt, terus pagi ini gue didatengin anak aneh yang ketawa-ketawa terus sambil ngambil voucher breakfast."

"Woh sial bener lu"

"Iya, makanya jangan dibahas la-"

DUAAARRRR!

"?!"

* * *

"Oh, Miku! Kita udah nungguin nih, ayo sarapan!"

Neru melambai-lambaikan tangannya untuk menunjukan bahwa grup Luka, Gumi, Neru dan IA sudah menunggu sabar di depan tempat breakfast.

"Lho? Kaito, Len dan Piko kenapa kepalanya diperban?"

"Itu karena adek gue kegilaan negi dan dapat hadiah konyol dari blog-nya."

"?"

* * *

**"LEN! DAGING ITU PUNYA GUE!"**

**"AMBIL LAGI AJA NAPA?!"**

**"UDAH ABIS GOBLOK!"**

**"GYAAAAA GAK ADA NEGI DI SINI!"**

"Woi, woi, Rin, Len, Miku, tenang oi, kita dilihatin lho-"

**"BERISIK LU PIKO! MAU GUE AMBIL NEGI ROLLER GUE?!"**

"Ichiban o hime-sama, mohon ampuni hamba."

**"MANA TUNAAA?!"**

**"TIDAAAKK! HARUS NUNGGU LAGI BUAT SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN EPISODE 19!"**

Gumi, IA, dan Kaito, sebagai grup yang masih 'normal' melakukan percakapan biasa dan pura-pura gak kenal mereka yang sekarang sedang ribut (terutama Rin dan Len sudah mulai mengeluarkan _'Mikan ryū no hōkō' & 'Shota ryū no hōkō_' **) Dan jadi bahan perhatian semua orang di situ. Bahkan sudah ada yang pasang taruhan di dekat counter omelet. Lengkap dengan announcer juga.

"Anu... Gumi mau roti punyaku? Kayaknya roti di situ udah abis dilemparin Luka dan Miku yang Panik..."

"Ah, iya... Makasih, IA."

"Kaito-san, Meiko-san gak ikut?"

"Kemaren sempet minum sedikit bir. Tadi pagi pusing katanya."

"Kita hari ini mau snorkling lho, gak apa-apa tuh?"

"Gak lah... Namanya juga Meiko."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ah... Mau nonton TV di kamarnya IA dan tinggalin orang-orang ini?"

"Boleh"

"Semua makanan sudah dilempar mereka, lagian."

* * *

"Oke, jadi pembagian mobil hari ini adalah: Kaito-Meiko-IA-Rin-Len-Miku dan Luka-Piko-Gumi-Neru." Gumi memegang notes kecil di tangannya dan membacakannya pada Kaito dan IA. "Ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Gumi berlagak seperti guru. IA pun mengangkat tangan.

"Kenapa gak Meiko-san yag di mobil satu lagi biar anggotanya seimbang?"

"Kata Kaito-san, takut-takut Meiko-san nanti sakit atau apa di tengah jalan. Jadi, sekalian semobil."

"kalau gitu kenapa gak salah satu dari Kagamine?"

"Mereka harus berdua! Biar asyik! Kalian bisa punya Radio gratis lhoo"

"Uh... 2 hal, pertama, siaran radio emang gratis, kedua, kalo gitu kenapa gak gue atau Miku?"

"Miku kan tokoh utama fic ini. Lagian kamu itu vocaloid favoritnya author, jadi Author ketik bahwa kamu harus selalu muncul bareng Miku."

"..."

"Euh.. Gumi, gimana dengan mereka yang masih berantem di luar?"

"Oh itu, aku udah panggil sekuriti kok."

"Sekuriti...?"

Setelah itu terdengar suara banyak orang dari luar;

"Ayo semuanya! Menurut informasi kita akan menangkap mahluk-mahluk yang lebih kuat dari Titans! Persiapkan pedang kalian! Ekspedisi ke-57 di luar tembok... **MAJUUUU!"**

"..."

"Kenapa? Sekuriti begini lebih bagus kan? Gue gak nemu-nemu polisi sih di sekitar sini."

"Tapi jangan malah manggil Recon Corps dari fandom lain atuh... Ini fic Vocaloid, oi! Vocaloid!"

"Wah aku denger suara ledakan tuuh... Kita ke mobil yuk, bentar lagi pasti kita bakal dibawain Miku dkk."

"Sebentar aku bangunin Meiko dulu."

"Kita di mobil ya, Kaito-san!"

Sesampainya di mobil akhirnya mereka dibawakan 'mayat-mayat' bekas perang ke mobil oleh para Recon Corps. Nah, seperti yang dijelaskan Gumi tadi, mari kita persempit pengelihatan kita ke arah tokoh utama: Miku.

"Lho...? Ini Dimana?"

Miku membuka dan mengucek-ngucek matanya untuk melihat bahwa ia sudah ada di mobil dengan urutan duduk: IA di depan, Rin dan Len duduk bersamanya di tengah sedangkan Kaito dan Meiko di belakang. Dia melihat keluar sebentar dan melihat bahwa mereka sedang menuju pantai setelah melihat penunjuk jalan.

IA yang di depan sudah tertidur dengan earphone masih tertempel di telinganya. Rin dan Len juga masih tertidur dengan pulas, tapi mukanya terlihat seperti sedang berantem satu sama lain. Kayaknya si Kembar ini melanjutkan pertarungannya di alam mimpi. Meiko yang masih mabuk dan masih di dalam bajunya yang kemarin tertidur di kursi belakang dengan berbantalkan paha Kaito, yang juga tertidur. Untung saja supir juga gak tertidur! Kalau ketiduran mati kita...

Miku pun melihat ke belakang sebentar dan melihat ada tas jinjing masing-masing yang sudah diisi baju ganti. Sudah ditaruhin, rupanya.

Sudah tak mengantuk lagi, Miku memastikan jadwal di Belitung hari ini; ke pantai, sewa perahu, kunjungi pulau batu bergerak, pulau pasir, pulau penyu dan satu lagi pulau apa-itu-namanya, lalu snorkling di tengah laut. Makan siang hari ini nasi kotak yang dibelikan pak sopir tadi pagi. Malam akan makan di restoran. Lalu dari siang sampai sore snorkling dan main di pantai.

Miku pun sudah malas mau ngapain lagi kembali tertidur.

Di lain pihak, Len yang sudah capek berantem dengan kakaknya di alam mimpi kembali ke alam nyata setelah Miku tidur lagi. Kakaknya yang juga capek tetap tertidur untuk memimpikan tentang mikan***) tersayangnya

Len pun melihat ke luar jendela untuk menikmati pemandangan tak terkena polusi Belitung.

Begitulah maunya... Tapi sesaat setelah dia melihat keluar dia merasa tanah sedikit berguncang. Dan, sepertinya tak terlihat pak sopir karena itu ada di belakang, Len melihat ada Female Titan berwajah slenderman yang tadi malam mengejar-ngejar mobil itu.

Len langsung kembali ke alam baka.

* * *

*) cuma nyari di goggle translate. Artinya "Miku's Negi Driller Deadly Finishing attack"

**) pelesetan dari karyūnohōkō (roar of the fire dragon) punya Natsu dari Fairytail. Mikan ryū no hō kō= raungan naga mikan (mikan itu jeruk itemnya Rin). Shota ryū no hō kō= raungan naga Shota. Iya, shiro memang ga pinter bahasa jepang, jadi mohon maklum...

***) mikan= jeruk sapporo yang juga adalah item Rin.

Oke! Itulah chapter 4! Maaf sekali kalau humornya garing dan updatenya lama...

Mulai sekarang, Len akan banyak melihat mahluk-mahluk aneh! Jadi jangan kaget kalau dia tiba-tiba melihat Slenderman berwajah kapten Tsubasa atau Kolonel Roy Mustang pake baju Miku!

Soal Miku yang menghancurkan tempat breakfast... Tenang, saya nggak kok... Itu sekadar humor biasa. Jangan diambil hati, ya, hotel Belitung... -_-"

Selamat ulang tahun ke 68, Indonesia! Semoga di tahun-tahun depan kita gak usah upacara di tanggal 17... \(TTvTT)/

Terimakasih bagi semua yang telah mem favorite, mem follow, me review dan membaca fic gaje ini! Arigatou gozaimasuu~

Terakhir...

Review? :3


	5. Hentai?

Minna... Maaf ya Shiro updatenya telat banget, Shiro-

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid itu punya crypton dan banyak prrusahaaan lain yang penting bukan punya saya.**_

-OOIIb! Ngomongnya belom seleseei!

...ah ya udahlah, silkan enjoy chapter 5!

* * *

Ch. 5: Hentai?

"Ikuo, ikuo, yo saa Pinku supidaa!"

"makkura heya nante tobidashi.."

"yukou yukou yo saa Pin-"

"BERISIK AMAT SIH DARI TADI!"

Suara Miku menggelegar sesaat setelah ia bangun dan otomatis membuat teman-teman semobilnya berhenti menyanyikan lagu yang masuk Hall of Fame Nico-Nico Douga itu. Miku pun memberikan mereka deathglare yang tak kalah dengan punya Meiko selama beberapa saat.

...

...

...

...

BRUK! "ZzzzZz" Miku pun kembali tertidur.

...

"Tuh kan! Udah kubilang jangan nyanyi lagu yang terlalu keras!" Len protes kepada kakak kembarnya.

"Ya terus kamu mau nyanyi apa? Heisei Catalysm?" Tanya IA yang serentak dilarang Rin dan Len karena lagu itu tingginya seperti suara tikus dicek- #dipukulIA-... Maksudku, seperti suara malaikat yang merdu dan tinggi sekaliii~ (Rin: -_-)

"Terus, kalian mau ngapain? Gue bosen..."

"Emmm... Bajak BB semua orang di sini?"

Serentak kedua kembar dan cewek berambut pink itu mengigil ketakutan membayangkan Meiko yang masih setengah mabuk bangun seperti setan dibangkitkan karena BB nya diketik oleh orang selain dia.

"Gak...gak..." Ujar mereka bertiga kompak.

"... Gue bosen tidur."

"Bosen gimana?! Di mimpi pun kamu tetep nyerang gue tanpa ampun!"

"Oh maaf ya, salah sendiri jadi adek kembar gue sampe-sampe kita bisa tuker pikiran! Salahin crypton sana!"

"SOK! Coba kita jangan baca pikiran satu sama lain selama 10 detik!"

IA mengeluarkan jam tangannya untuk menjadi 'wasit'.

"10..."

"..."

"..."

"9..."

"..."

"..."

"GHHAAAAH! SUSAH BANGET!"

"Kamu sendiri! Ngapain malah mikirin 'kokonose haruka lagi makan mikan gak ya?'?!"

"Mending daripada kamu mikirinnya fic rated M yang kamu baca kemaren! Dasar Hentai-Shota!"

"GYAAAA DARIMANA KAMU TAHUU! CRYPTON SIALAAANN!"

"Ada yang memanggil saya?"

"Howaa! Siapa kamu?!"

"Saya jin crypton cabang Belitung."

"HII! Pergi sana! Hush hush hush!"

"(;_;)~~~"

"Lagian, ngapain sih kamu nge fans banget sama mikan? Matamu jadi kayak fangirl tau waktu ngeliat mikan!"

"HAA?! Bagusan gue ngefans sama jeruk! Elu?! Ngefans sama PISANG! Kayak monyet aja!"

"Ap-apaa?!"

"..." IA hanya bisa melihat sementara kedua kembar kuning ini mulai berantem lagi.

"Permisi, mbak rambut pink."

"HYAAAAA! Ji-jin crypton ya? A-ada apa?"

"Anda mendukung 'kubu' mana? Mikan atau pisang?"

"Ah, ehm... Saya...itu, ehm ikutan... Gerakan Non Blok (•▿•")"

"Baik..." Jin crypton kembali melayang ke luar sambil kesetrum kabel sekali..

Tidak menginginkan jatuhnya 'korban' dari 'perang' ini, IA menaruh headphone super tebalnya dan memakaikannya pada Miku, Meiko dan Kaito. Lalu mencolek pundak Rin dan Len demi menghentikan mereka dan menggerakan badannya supaya mereka mengerti apa yang diomongkannya tanpa harus membangunkan 2 setan di mobil ini. Pertama dia menyilangkan tangan di dada dan berpose seperti orang mati, lalu dia menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya seperti orang yang sedang adu mulut sambil menaruh telapak tangan di atas kepala seperti bentuk pita. Lalu ia mengambil topeng onii yang dibelinya di DAISO sambil bangun pelan-pelan dengan memakai topeng itu.

"Emm... Maksudmu, kalo kita berisik, setan bakalan bangun, gitu?"

IA ngangguk.

"... Terus, kita mau ngapain dong? Ternyata gak berantem ngebosenin juga..."

"Emm... Main ace attorney-ace attorney an?"

"Oke... OBJECT-!"

"Woi dibilangin jangan berisik!" IA berbisik sambil menutup mulut Len. Ia pun setelah itu berhati-hati menaruh Miku di depan supaya dia bisa bertukar tempat mengawasi kembar gak bisa diem ini.

"Heemm... Truth or dare?"

"Dare juga bakalan bikin berisik. Jangan."

"Uumm... Lomba makan jeruk?"

"Lu mau nyari jeruk di mana, Rin?"

"DS atau baca komik?"

"Jangan. Nanti pusing. Kalo mabok di kapal nanti kan ribet juga."

"Hmmm..." IA, Rin dan Len melirik ke arah tas Miku yang berisi Negi.

* * *

"Huaaaahh nyenyak tidurku- KALIAN NGAPAIN?!"

"Hra-tsa-tsa, ia ripi-dapi dilla barits tad dillan deh lando.

Aba rippadta parip parii ba ribi, ribi, ribiriz den teahlando,... Ah! Miku-nee udah bangun!" IA, RIn dan Len sedang duduk bersila di kursi belakang sambil memutar-mutar negi seperti orihime sambil bernyanyi levan polkka dan satu tangannya lagi hompimpa bertiga.

"Kalian ngapain?!"

"Karena bingung mau main apa, akhirnya kita lomba memutar-mutar negi sambil nyanyi levan polkka sekaligus main truth or dare."

"... Aphoa?"

"Mbak berambut hijau."

"HIIIII SIAPA INI?!"

"Ah, ketemu lagi, jin crypton." IA menjawab pertanyaan Miku.

"Jin cryptoon?"

"Cabang Belitung. Untuk mbak berambut ijo, apakah anda akan ke pantai?" Jin Crypton bertanya.

"Ng... Iya?"

"Kalau begitu, bawalah sunblock merek 'Sunny Fullbuster Crypton.' Ini."

"Ng... Makasih..."

"Kalau anda perlu lagi silakan beli ke crypton dengan harga 30.000 rupiah."

"GEH! INI SAMPLE TOH!"

* * *

"Akhirnya sampai di pantaaaaaiii~" Gumi membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar sesaat setelah turun dari mobil untuk menghirup udara laut yang hangat.

"Gumi, pakai sunblock dulu. Nanti kulitmu jadi item."

"Iya, iya, kaito-nii...(‾3‾)"

"Miku-nee gak mau pake sunblock dari jin crypton tadi?"

"Gak ah buang aja. Jin itu gak kelihatan bisa dipercaya. Nii-saaaaann sunblock kita mana?!"

"Di tas warna biru yang ada gantungan es lilinnya, di pinggir baju-baju."

"Woi, shota! Jangan bilang kamu lupa bawa sunblock!"

"Bawa kok... Yang wangi jeruk."

"IA, kamu nyari apa?"

"Oh, iket rambutku tadi jatoh ke bawah kursi, Luka."

"IA, yang digigit kucing itu iket rambutmu bukan?"

"GHE?! BENER JUGA! KUCING SIALAN BALIKIN IKET RAMBUT GUE! #* ¥$!"

"..."

"Oi patungan yuk, gue pengen beli minum nih tapi dompet gue disita nii-san (karena keseringan beli negi dan habis)"

"Nih gue punya aqua di sini"

"Oooh! Thanks, Luka!"

"Hmm... Kayaknya HPku mending taruh mobil ya, takut jatoh..."

"Ya udalah Neru, kalaupun jatoh palingan ikan-ikan pada jadi fansnya REVO setelah mendengar lagu-lagu mu"

"E?"

"Aahh... Ikan jaman sekarang... Sudah sangat pintar-pintar..."

"..." Neru menjauh sedikit dari Gumi.

* * *

Matahari bersinar, suara ombak berderu lembut diiringi suara burung-burung, seperti adegan prolog di Lost in Blue-

"YIIIIIIIHHHHAAAAAAWWW!"

"Hussiah Miku! Jangan alay deh!"

-gak jadi.

"Miku... Jangan berdiri di ujung kapal... Kalau jatuh bisa runyam lho..."

"Daijoobu, Piko! I'm the deep-sea girl! Watashi wa Shinkai-Shoujyo! Muahahahaha-GYAAA!"

"MIKU!"

Miku yang sudah hampir jatuh ditahan kedua kakinya oleh Len. Posisinya terbalik dengan kepala di bawah dan ujung jarinya sudah menyentuh air yang berwarna biru tua di bawah. Untung miku pakainya celana, bukan rok. Kalau tidak pasti Len sudah 'dimentalkan' oleh Rin sampai ke pesisir pantai lagi. Kaito sudah pingsan di geladak karena ketakutan pada adeknya yang suka cari masalah itu. Wajar sih, namanya juga overprotective brother. Rin malah asyik memotret adegan tersebut sebagai balas dendam tadi malam.

"waaa... Ba-bahaya..." Len sudah tegang berat dan sepertinya akan langsung pingsan setelah ia mengangkat Miku ke atas.

"A-ayayayay... Thanks, Len..." Miku juga sudah ketakutan hampir jatuh ke bawah. Sepertinya dia lupa kalau syuting PV 'deep-sea-girl' itu cuma hasil editan komputer. Setelah menarik Miku ke atas, Len langsung pingsan di sebelah Kaito, tempat yang sudah ditaruh bantal oleh Meiko yang 'memprediksi' tempat Len akan jatuh.

"Mi-miku! Kamu gak papa?" IA, Gumi, Neru, Piko dan Luka mukanya sudah penuh dengan garis-garis biru dan tangan sudah di dada, berusaha memperlambat detak jantung mereka.

"Ahahahaha... Ampun deh... Gak akan lagi... Kapok, man..." Jawab Miku.

"Mbak rambut hijau."

"GYAAAA JIN CRYPTON LAGII?!"

"Silakan pakailah sample pelampung ini, pasti akan berguna."

"Maaf aja ye, kagak usah. Dari kapal juga udah ada pelampung kok." Miku melempar pelampung tadi ke arah muka jin crypton.

"Ooh, kalau begitu, pakailah ini-"

"PERGI SANA JANGAN PERNAH BALIK LAGI!" IA, Rin, Len dan Miku berlomba melempari jin Crypton dengan barang-barang tak penting di sana.

"Bakauthor! Ngapain sih masukin tokoh gak jelas begini?!" Tanya Len.

"Ahahaha, saiia lagi gak ada ide sih..."

"He? Sejak kapan si Author ada di sini?!"

**-Pulau batu berlayar-**

"LASKAR DELAY KELINCIIIII!" Gumi berteriak di atas salah satu batu yang cuma setinggi lutut sementara Miku mulai memanjat batu yang lumayan besar di tengah. Wah banyak amit pasirnya.

"HASTUUUTTIIIII!" Miku berteriak dari atas batu yang paling besar di sana sementara Neru, untuk menenangkan suasana memainkan lagu 'summertime record' dan 'guren no yumiya~picnic version'

"Hastuti te naon lagi?" Meiko sweatdrop.

"Oke! Saatnya mengaktifkan tour guide Author!" Shiro tiba-tiba muncul sambil bawa-bawa bendera Indonesia.

"Gak mau! Ngapain punya tour guide author gaje begini?!"

"Oh? Kalian lebih pengen di guide jin Crypton?"

"... Jadi, gimana cerita di pulau ini, Shiro?"

"Ufufufufu~ mau tahu? Mau tahu ya? Ma- BHUGH! ...ampun deh Meiko."

"Eh-HEEM! Oke, nama pulau ini adalah pulau batu berlayar karena salah satu batu yang paling besar di sini bebentuk seperti layar kapal nelayan. Dari kejauhan sebetulnya 'pulau' ini terlihat seperti gundukan pasir yang di atasnya terdapat batu karang."

"Iyalah dasar si Shiro. Dapet 100 di sejarah sama geografi sih. #emangmanehpengenpamerhah"

"Pulau ini akan tenggelam ketika pasang datang. Kalian lihat batu-batu itu? Ada yang mempunyai 3 warna kan? Yang paling atas abu-putih, tengah kecoklatan dan bawah abu-tua. Itu karena pada malam hari, bagian yang abu-tua itu kerendem air laut, sementara yang bagian atas tidak terkena air 24 jam full!

Perlu lumayan banyak keberuntungan untuk menemukan pulau ini di malam hari.

Jika anda tidak bisa membayangkannya, silakan cari di mbah google!"

"Woy di sini gak ada sinyal tau..."

"Gue gak ngomong ke kalian, gue ngomong ke readers kok."

"Makaa... Saudara-saudara, jangan lama-lama main di pulau batu berlayar yaaaa~"

"GYAAA MIKU! JANGAN BIKIN SEREM GITU!"

"WOI CEPETAN FOTO-FOTONYA! GUE JUGA JADI SEREM NIH!"

* * *

**-pulau gundukan pasir**

"Eto... Kita ngapain ke sini?"

"Di sini ada bintang laut, kata 'supir' kapal."

"Bintang laut? Lumayan tuh! Shota! Kita praktikum nanti suruh bawa bintang laut kan?! Bawa ini aja!"

"Emm... Rin, kayaknya yang dimaksud Bu Sonika bukan bintang laut gede dan hidup ini deh..."

Kapal pun menepi ke arah gundukan pasir tersebut dan di sebelah bagian berlawanan pulau terdapat banyak bintang laut dan grup kapal lain.

"Waaa! Imuuuuttt!" Rin langsung lari ke arah salah satu bintang laut dan gemas sekali pengen memeluknya.

Sementara itu, Miku dan yang lain memfoto-foto para bintang laut dengan kamera bawah air sekalian membiarkan Len meneliti sedikit bintang laut untuk praktikum nanti.

"Oke! Mulai sekarang namamu... HENTAI!" Rin mengangkat bintang laut itu tinggi-tinggi.

"KENAPA HENTAI?!" Si hentai juga ikutan sweatdrop bareng yang lain.

"Oi! Miku! Lihat deh!"

"? Kenapa, Gumi?"

"Di pesisir situ... Ada mayat anjing!"

"HAAH?! Mana?!"

"Rin, Len. Kamu mending jangan lihat."

"Eeeh? Tapi, Kaito-nii! Kita sudah kelas 8!"

"Eh itu Miku-nee dan yang lain sudah balik."

"Gimana?"

"Ng.. Yah, bau bangkai..."

"Keren lho, Kaito-nii! Kepala anjingnya kebelah 2 gitu!"

"... Kutarik kembali ucapanku"

_'Keren?'_

_'Ah bener juga Gumi kan suka hal-hal yang begitu'_

* * *

"Nii-san! Mana snorkel kita?"

"Nih, nih... Punyamu yang warna ijo..."

"Untung di pantai tadi kita sudah ganti baju renang ya."

"Iya, baju pasti langsung tembus kena air."

"SHOTA! Turun sini dari kapal! Ikannya banyak lho!" Rin meneriaki adiknya dari bawah laut.

Snorkling mungkin memang ada yang dari pantai, tapi, di sini mereka turun ke laut langsung ke laut yang penuh terumbu karang dari kapal. Tentu, tali sudah dilemparkan supaya mereka tidak terbawa arus laut.

"Iya, iya, saba- GYAAA!"

"Ahahahaha!" Rin langsung menarik Len ke bawah air.

"... Gak adil! Sini! Miku-nee juga!"

"GYAAAA!"

"GYAAA!" Miku jatuh ke air sambil masih memegang snorkel yang dipegang Kaito, menyebabkan Kaito juga ikutan jatuh ke air. Dan perang tarik-menarik tersebut berlanjut.

* * *

"Minna... Sudah jam 2! Naik dulu sini makan!"

"Gumi, kamu terdengarnya kayak ibu deh." Luka naik duluan ke atas kapal masih di dalam baju renang biru miliknya.

"Woi kalian basah-basah jangan sampai kena bajuku dong! Nanti lengket!"

"Lapeeeeeeeeerrr..." Para Kagamine berceloteh bersamaan.

"Nih, Rin, Len, nasi box punya kalian! aku sudah mintain jeruk dan pisang tambahan." Seru Gumi sambil menyerahkan nasi box yang dituliskan 'Rin' dan 'Len'.

"Kenapa gak ada negi/es krim/ sake?" Seru Miku, Kaito dan Meiko bersamaan.

_'Dasar kakak adek dan (calon) istri yang berselera aneh..._' Batin Gumi.

"GUE BUKAN CALON ISTRI BAKAUTHOR!"

"Rin! Rin lihat! Ikannya langsung ngumpul banyak kalau kita lempar nasi!"

"Yah tapi ikannya mah yang kecil-kecil... Coba aja ada hiu..."

"Kalau Tuna mau gak?" Luka tiba-tiba muncul di permukaan air membawa seekor Tuna besar yang masih segar.

"HIIE?! Luka kamu dapet itu dari mana?!"

"Hm? Oh nggak kok, aku cuma berenang 'sedikit' ke samudra pasifik."

"Tunggu Belitung itu di sumatra kan? Kamu beneran berenang ke samudra pasifik yang deket papua itu?"

"Begitulah."

"Shota! Shota! Ayo turun! Kalo kamu lihat ikannya, mereka banyak banget lho!"

"RIN! Awas itu nasinya Neru-nee..."

Nasi yang dilempar Neru dengan sangat tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam pelampung Rin. Para ikan-ikan matanya mulai bersinar.

"GYAAAAAA! IKANNYA MASUK KE DALEM BAJ- GYAHAHAHA! GELI WOOI! SHOTAA! ANGKAT GUE CEPETAAAAANN!"

Dan begitulah sekarang Miku membawa banyak koleksi ikan ke rumah.

* * *

Yooshhh... Capek... Yah ini ngerjainnya juga berhari-hari sih, gak cuma sehari-2 hari seperti biasanya...

Maaf banget ya updatenya lama! Shiro lagi banyak kerjaan sekolah!

Ngg... Ngomong apa lagi ya?

Mamanya Shiro: wooii! Shiro (pen name) cepetan tiduuur!

Shiro: hii! Oke2, maam!

Yah walaupun postnya siang shiro selesai nulis ini... Weker dimanakah engakau?... Setengah sepuluh... Yah kira2 jam segitu lah.

Oke, apa lagi ya...

Miku: udahlah author kalau ga ada pesan lagi ke review aja...

Oke deh. Baik! Silakan berikan kesan anda di kolom review! Makasih sudah membaca yaaa! X3


End file.
